1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to television access control devices and particularly to devices that permit parental control over the viewing of television by children.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sociological and psychological studies of adolescent development confirm that excessive television viewing by children is causally related to numerous negative or antisocial behavioral and personality traits, such as passivity, aggression or violence, and a lack of discipline. Some studies support that excessive television viewing by children is causally related to a reduction in their educational levels; others suggest that excessive viewing causes children to imitate violence seen on television. Additionally, many television programs broadcast late at night are not considered suitable for immature viewers. As a result of these and other such problems, there is a need for a device that limits or controls the access that children have to television viewing.
The onset of a negative behavioral or educational effect caused by television viewing is not measured in terms of minutes, rather in terms of hundreds of hours. A device precisely controlling viewing to the minute is unnecessary to counteract the negative effects of excessive television viewing by children. Various devices that limit or control the amount of time a television may be viewed are known; but children are clever and have often found ways to defeat parental control of television viewing.
For example, in devices where the connections are exposed, children have used unfolded paper clips to circumvent the intended control limits. Also, in devices that control the time of day viewing is permitted, children can delay the actual viewing time by unplugging the timing device and temporarily interrupting power to the clock. Thus, there is a need for a timing device for controlling television viewing that has hidden connections which cannot be accessed by children.
Another problem with many of the timing devices currently known is that they are too complicated, and not user friendly. In an age when it is common to hear a complaint regarding the difficulty of programming a video cassette recorder, a need exists for a timing device for television that is simple to operate, i.e. a timing device that is user friendly.
Moreover, an adult who exercises control over television viewing of a child generally does not want to be subject to the same viewing limitations placed upon that child. Thus, customarily that adult is then burdened to complete numerous programming steps in technologically complicated prior art in order to view television programming at will. Therefore, a timing device to limit television viewing that contains simple, easy to understand and operate features that permits an adult to view television programming at will is desired.
Moreover, a familiar hassle present in some known timing devices is the large number of reprogramming steps necessary to make a system operational again after a power outage. Such a reprogramming problem also arises in timing devices that have an exposed power connection, when, as explained above, clever children selectively unplug an exposed power connection to a timing device for a television. Thus, a need exists for a timing device that can be reprogrammed in one simple step.
Other loopholes of complicated technology in timing devices for television have been exploited. For example, when multiple children join together to watch television controlled by a device that assigns passwords and viewing time limits to each child, each child can enter his or her password consecutively to extend the viewing time as a group beyond the predetermined time limit of each child individually.
Another need exists for a timing device that draws and distributes electrical power more evenly. Timing devices for controlling television viewing typically contain an electrical receptacle into which the power cord from a television, video cassette recorder, cable box, or other components is plugged. The cumulative power drain of multiple electrical components increases the risk of a blown fuse or electrical fire due to overload when the timing device draws its power from a single electrical outlet.
Furthermore, many timing devices to limit television viewing are loosely connected to the television support, which causes difficulty in making an input or output signal cable or power cord connection. A secure and stable timing device would increase the ease with which a cable connection or power line is connected or disconnected.
The following patents describe television viewing control devices having the above discussed limitations. A first group of patents describe devices that interrupt the input power to a television as a means of controlling use of the television. U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,696, issued to Galen C. Beier on Sep. 7, 1982, shows a television viewing control device that records the viewing time of one or more viewers watching a controlled television set and turns off the set when a predetermined viewing time of any one of the viewers is exceeded. U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,837, issued to Thomas N. Mcjunkin on Sep. 24, 1991, shows a home entertainment equipment control apparatus that limits user access and operation time of home entertainment equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,231, issued to Woodrow Berry on Mar. 2, 1993, shows a timer for electrical appliances that programs pre-set periods during which an electrical appliance can be operated.
Unlike the above devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,767, issued to Michael D. Sammon on Oct. 5, 1993, shows a television receiver signal blocking system that allows a user to manually block a television signal with a key, causing an interruption of the input signal, rather than the input power, as a means of controlling use of the television.
Other patented inventions utilize microprocessor technology to achieve sophisticated control of television viewing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,983, issued to Daniel S. Kwoh et al. on Jan. 17, 1995, shows an apparatus and method for parental control of television access that uses a microprocessor for monitoring and control of television use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,113, issued to Christopher P. Gilboy on Nov. 7, 1995, shows a programmable, channel-regulating, cable-television controller that limits the amount of time a viewer may watch television. U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,345, issued to Brian et al. on Aug. 20, 1996, shows a censoring system that enables a supervisor to selectively program the hours, channels, and programs that may be viewed on a video cassette recorder, cable television, or satellite television.
Other patents show devices which perform related functions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,612, issued to Sol M. Cherrick et al. on Jul. 16, 1996, shows a remotely selectable audio/video/text disruption system that disables use of an audio-visual electronic product from a remote location. Japanese published Patent Number 55-52683, by Akira Miyagawa, published on Apr. 17, 1980, shows a control system for video programming that interrupts the transmission of video programming to a television receiver.
None of the above described inventions show a timing device for controlling cable television viewing which employs a double plug for plugging into both outlets of a standard electrical receptacle, that has securing means for the cover plate of the standard electrical receptacle, that has recessed or hidden input signal connections, which includes a locking hinged cover, with an overall configuration that maintains uninterrupted power to all connected electrical components, draws and distributes electrical power more evenly, prevents tampering by a child, permits an adult to view television programming at will, provides a firm, stable support increasing the ease with which a cable connection or power line is connected or disconnected, and increases the ease and simplicity of standard operation and programming. Likewise, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a timing device for television solving the aforementioned problems is desired.